Conocí a mi Ícaro
by CarelessPierrot
Summary: Una mañana de un sábado Sam decide ir a un café al que Castiel le recomendó. Lo que no supo es que quién lo atendió y también le ayudaría para un examen iba a volverse algo más que un conocido e incluso un amigo.


Invierno. El invierno sólo había llegado hace dos semanas y California parecía como si estuviera entre finales de Diciembre y principios de Enero. A decir verdad, Sam había despertado ya hace unos minutos pero no quería salir de su cama. Sus sabanas estaban lo suficientemente tibias y cubrían su inmenso cuerpo –estaba en posición fetal la verdad-, era sábado no más de las 10 am y sabía perfectamente que tenía que salir de la cama, comenzaba a oler a huevos revueltos y café, eso significaba que Dean, su hermano, y su novio ya tenían al menos una hora despiertos.

Suspiró y algo tembloroso debido al frío, se paró y tomó el primer sweater que encontró. Salió lentamente de su habitación y vio a los otros dos en la cocina; Castiel estaba revolviendo los huevos con una ligera sonrisa marcada en su rostro mientras que Dean hacía el café y miraba al pelinegro con una sonrisa también.

Llevaban saliendo ya un poco más de un año y la verdad a Sam no le molestaba, al contrario, se alegraba de dos cosas: su hermano al fin admitió que no era tan heterosexual como tanto lo decía y que al fin encontró una persona que le había dado la felicidad que le faltaba. Claro que tenían sus pleitos como cualquier otra pareja pero en ese mismo día siempre se reconciliaban… ya saben, en la cama. Esas noches lo único que el menor escuchaba era la cama de su hermano moverse, los gemidos de Castiel y Dean maldiciendo todo. Sam agitó su cabeza olvidando esas cosas que prefiere no hablar, así que se dirigió hasta ellos.

"Hey" el menor de los Winchester saludó y Cas y Dean voltearon.

"Hola, Sam. Dean y yo pensamos en hacer el desayuno… supongo que tú también gustas, ¿cierto?" Sam le sonrió a Cas y asintió.  
Era un buen chico la verdad, se preocupada mucho por Dean y él. Claro que a veces lo consideraba algo extraño porque invadía tu espacio personal, aparecía a tu lado sin te que dieras cuenta o cuando no entendía alguna estúpida referencia o chiste de Dean, ladeaba la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos, como si eso pudiera hacerlo comprender.

"Hey Sammy, recuerda que hoy te toca ir con Bobby." Dean ya estaba sirviendo café en sus respectivas tazas.

"Oh Dean, ¡Espera! Uh, yo no tomaré café. Sólo comeré, gracias."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí uh… pasaré por alguna tienda de café cuando vaya a con Bobby." Sam le ayudaba a Cas a sacar los platos y servir el huevo.

"Oh, Sam, hay una tienda de café que mi hermana Anna abrió hace unas semanas, queda cerca de la casa de Bobby, si quieres puedo darte la dirección."

"Me parece buena idea, Cas. Gracias." Los tres a se habían sentado y comenzaron a desayunar. Después de que Sam se vistió y Cas le dio la dirección, se despidió y se dirigió al café antes. Sabría que su hermano estaría con Cas todo el día así que tomó las llaves del Impala y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

No batalló para encontrar el café, tenía un estilo minimalista; por fuera era un café claro y dentro tenía diseños muy agradables. El ambiente era cómodo, no había mucha gente así que no tardaron en atenderle. Cuando llegó a la caja, pensó que vería a la hermana de Castiel como le había dicho pero en vez de eso, vio a un chico tal vez de su edad o un poco mayor, cabello rubio oscuro y unos ojos azules algo grisáceos.

"Buenos días, ¿qué pedirás?" El menor tenía una expresión de pocos amigos con unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

"Uhm… hey, quería saber si está An-"

"No, no está." Sam pudo jurar que el chico puso los ojos en blanco. "Yo soy su remplazo por el momento. Ahora, ¿qué pedirás?" Vaya que estaba teniendo una mala mañana.

"Uh bueno…" Bajó la mirada a el pequeño gafete con el nombre que tenía en el delantal verde que tenía puesto; 'Lucifer'. Sam se sorprendió un poco por el nombre así que quedó con la boca abierta y habló unos segundos después. "…Lucifer, eh, vengo de parte de Castiel Novak, hermano de-"

"Sí, sé quién es, huh… ¿Vienes por café gratis entonces?" El rostro de Lucifer al menos ya se veía relajado por la mención de Cas, tal vez es algún conocido de los Novak. El ojiverde rió en bajó y asintió.

"Me lo ha recomendado." El ojiazul sonrió de medio lado, fue más una mueca pero Sam se sintió alivianado por eos.

"Bueno… entonces le recomiendo mi favorito, y no es por ser algo ególatra, pero es mi especialidad." Se volteó y Sam se quedó ahí un momento. Lucifer volteó la cabeza mientras empezaba a preparar el café. "Puedes ir a sentarte." _Oh._ El mayor asintió y se fue a sentar en unos sillones tipo lounge, se desabrochó su chaqueta y colgó su bufanda en el brazo del sofá en donde estaba sentado.  
Notó un pequeño librero así que se dirigió a él, vio uno de sus libros favoritos y lo tomó; antes de regresar a sentarse notó como Lucifer todavía seguía con el 'café especial'. Cruzó una pierna ya sentado y comenzó a leer.

"¿Lovecraft, eh?" Sam se exaltó un poco y bajó el libro para encontrar a Lucifer enfrente de él. "Es uno de mis autores favoritos." El ojiazul no sonreía mucho; como Sam pondría de teoría, tal vez no había tenido un mal día sino una mala vida.

"Sí… a mi igual." Sam presionó sus labios por un momento y después se transformaron en una sonrisa. Lucifer de nuevo hizo esa mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa como respuesta, suspiró y se sentó frente al sillón en donde se encontraba Sam, éste se enderezó con una mirada algo confundida.

"Lo siento por mi… uh… _actitud _hace rato. No he tenido una buena semana… bueno… en realidad son varias." Lucifer se rascó la nuca, el mayor asintió. "Pero… ¡Oh vamos! Pruébalo, seguro te va a gustar." Sam rió en bajó y tomó un sorbo al café. No estaba tan caliente pero ni tibio, respiró el dulce olor y sonrió. Bebió un poco y _Dios, en verdad estaba delicioso_.

La verdad es que Sam no sabía que cara había puesto pero el rubio, por primera vez, se echó a reír un poco.

"Oh Dios… Esto.. esto es…" Lucifer arqueó las cejas esperando a que continuara hablando y sonrió ligeramente. "Es… ¡Está delicioso! En serio.." Sam ahogó una risa, podía comenzar a sentir que sus mejillas se enrojecían. "Já… uh… lo siento por exaltarme así pero…" se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al café en la pequeña mesa de enfrente. "En verdad está delicioso y… _sí_ es tu especialidad." Sam entrelazó sus propios dedos tímidamente ya que él no acostumbraba a ser así de expresivo y menor por un café pero no esperaba a que realmente supiera _tan_ bien.

"Bueno pues me siento alagado." Lucy se paró y palmeó uno de los hombros de Sam. El ojiverde sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda pero no se quitó, sino que sólo se limitó a sonreírle de medio lado.  
Sintió extraño, como si él ya lo habría conocido desde antes. Y la verdad no sabía si asustarse o sentirse bien por eso.

Pasaron unos quince o veinte minutos aproximadamente después de haber terminado su café, cuando se dirigió a la caja en donde Lucifer se encontraba, su atención estaba en su celular.

"Uhm… hey" Lucifer volteó e hizo de nuevo esa mueca. "Gracias por el café, en serio. Creo que vendré seguido por aquí." Luce sintió y dejó su celular en la barra, recargando sus codos ahí mismo.

"No te preocupes, huh. Me alegra mucho. Dile a Castiel que Anna le manda saludos por favor…" pausó un momento pensando en qué más decir. "Sólo estaré por las mañanas; rara vez estoy por las tardes y… bueno… ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Sam le sonrió.

"Soy Sam… Sam Winchester. Un gusto uh… Lucifer." Bajó la mirada de nuevo y pudo notar al rubio arqueando una ceja. "Sí… vendré las mañanas, tal vez paso por aquí antes de las clases o cuando tenga descanso." El rubio asintió y extendió su mano para que así Sam estrechara la suya.

"Un gusto, Sam. Estaré sólo temporalmente pero igual me gustaría seguir preparándote mi café." Bromeó y el ojiverde rió un poco. Se despidieron y Sam se retiró a la casa de Bobby.

Los sábados eran pesados cuando a uno de los Winchester les tocaba ir con Bobby, él es mecánico y siempre le ayudan a varias tareas pesadas o mantenimientos ese día.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche cuando Sam apenas había llegado al departamento. Dean y Cas estaban en la sala abrazándose mientras veían una película. "Hey." Sam se estiró mientras se dirigía al baño para tomarse una ducha.

"Hola Sammy, ¿cansado?" Sam no volteó más sólo asintió, rascándose la nuca.

"Sí, iré a tomar una ducha y estaré en mi cuarto." Al tomar la manija de la puerta se detuvo y volteó a verlos. "¿Cas?"

"Sí, ¿qué pasa, Sam?"

"Uh… Anna te manda saludos." Cas arqueó las cejas y después de unos momentos sonrió.

"Gracias, Sam." El castaño le regresó la sonrisa y entró al baño.  
El día al menos no había sido tan malo.

Lunes por la mañana y de nuevo Sam no quería salir de la cama. Estaba congelándose pero la idea de ir al café fue lo único que lo hizo salir de ahí. Y Lucifer. Sam ya no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Cas si lo conocía así que ya lo dejó pasar.

Después de al fin cambiarse y abrigarse, tomó su bufanda y salió del departamento.

Para la mala suerte de Sam los caminos a la universidad eran a pie y en varias bus ya que Dean trabajaba por las mañanas. Su hermano se dedicaba a tener un estudio de fotografía y además también tenía trabajo en la dulcería más famosa de la ciudad, su dueño es Gabriel Novak, hermano mayor de Cas. De hecho, así es como él y Dean se conocieron.  
Por otra parte Castiel es artista, un pintor. Sam en verdad admiraba todo lo que hace y de hecho está feliz de que para el próximo trimestre comenzará a dar clases en su universidad.

Sam al fin había llegado al café, entrando algo alegra mientras sentía la brisa cálida y el aroma a café. No había mucha gente –porque además de que apenas serían las 7 am y acababan de abrir, eran empresarios que entraban y salían algo apresurados para llegar a su oficina– Sam por fin ya tenía su turno cuando Lucifer se volteó y su rostro se iluminó un poco.

"Oh… sí viniste."

"Claro que lo haría, te dije que vendría las mañanas cada que vaya a la universidad." Sam le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. "Bueno… igual son dos semanas más y tengo mis vacaciones. Estoy en exámenes y pues… bueno, ya sabes." Rió tímidamente y Lucifer le sonrió de medio lado.

"Ya veo, huh… ¿Lo mismo qué el sábado?"

"Oh, sí, por favor."

"¿Te quedarás aquí o será para llevar?"

"Será para aquí, por favor. Aún es muy temprano." Se volvió a encoger de hombros y el ojiazul le sonrió asintiendo, Sam pagó y se fue a sentar en el mismo lugar que la última vez. El ojiverde pudo notar que prácticamente estaba vacío el lugar, sólo él y Lucy. Lucy. Comenzó a decirle así en su mente sin darse cuenta. Claro que no le iba a decir así.  
Sam acomodó su mochila sobre sus muslos y suspiró; la semana será pesada para él. Lucifer llegó y volvió a sentarse frente a él.

"¿Estás estresado?" Agradeció por el café y suspiró.

"Lo estaré." Hizo una pequeña mueca antes de darle un sorbo. "Al menos las materias no me son tan complicadas… sólo… en el grupo de clases especiales en donde tuve que tomarlas para mi beca." El ojiverde hizo de nuevo una mueca mientras jugaba con sus propias manos, el rubio arqueó una ceja y se inclinó un poco.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Es… mitología. No me malinterpretes, me encanta la mitología y tenía cientos de libros cuando era pequeño pero… no sé. Hubo algo en la griega que no me llamó la atención y nunca supe nada de ésta. Mala suerte para mí que este periodo tocó sobre esa misma." Esta vez hizo un puchero y Lucy le sonrió de medio lado.

"Yo puedo ayudarte… si quieres." Se encogió de hombros y al castaño se le iluminaron un poco los ojos emocionado.

"¿En serio? Wow.. uhm… ¡Gracias! Puedes… ¿puedes el sábado? ¿Venir a mi casa? Claro… si te agrada la idea… Mi… mi hermano no estará ese día así que me puedes enseñar sin problemas…" Sam no notó que se había sonrojado levemente pero el Lucy sí, riendo un poco en bajo por eso.

"Claro, tú dime la hora y dirección y ya está. Pero sabes que por las mañanas no puedo."

"Oh… ¡Sí, sí! Uh… aquí." El ojiverde se apresuró a sacar un pedazo de papel y le anotó lo que necesitaba. "También está mi numero de celular." Sam le sonrió de medio lado y le entregó el papel, Lucifer le devolvió la sonrisa y lo tomó.

"Yo te llamo."

"Sí, gracias, Lucy…" Sam se detuvo. _Oh mierda_. "…fer." Lucifer se echó a reír y sintió. Escuchó la pequeña campana de la puerta indicando que algún cliente había entrado e inmediatamente se paró.

"Oh, lo siento, Sam. Necesito-"

"Sí, que va." El castaño se rió en bajo. "Es tu trabajo, está bien." Por un momento Lucy hizo una expresión como si no hubiera entendido eso y después asintió, no sonriendo pero al menos su gesto se había suavizado. Sam no se apresuró mucho en tomar su café pero tampoco alentó su paso.  
Pasados ya unos quince minutos llegó a la caja de nuevo.

"¿Te vas ya?" El ojiazul levantó la mirada de su celular y Sam asintió.

"Sí, gracias por el café. Uhm…" El ojiverde suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Nos vemos mañana." Lucifer sonrió de medio lado –fue más una mueva, Dios, ¿cómo es posible que haga eso pero luego si pueda sonreír bien en ocasiones?–

"Hasta mañana entonces, Sam." El castaño asintió y se retiró.

Básicamente los días pasaron lentos y Sam se llenaba de estrés conforme estos. Estaba seguro que si no fuera por sus pláticas con Lucifer y su café por las mañanas ni él mismo se aguantaría. Era viernes por fin y estaba saliendo de su última clase.

"Hey Sam, ¿vienes conmigo y con Crowley a mi casa? Tomaremos unos tragos y tal vez rentamos alguna película."

"No gracias, Meg. Necesito descansar algo." Meg se echó a reír un poco y palmeó su hombro.

"Oh está bien, hombre. Igual te ves cansado." La pelicafé sonrió y se despidió. Sam en realidad no era popular en clases pero tenía amigos; Meg y él –Junto con Crowley– se volvieron amigos desde casi el primer día de clases.  
Por suerte Dean pasaba por él cada viernes y ya lo estaba esperando.

"Hey Sammy, te ves horrible." Dean tenía una sonrisa burlona y el menor puso los ojos en blanco.

"Y tú te ves igual de idiota como siempre."

"Anda ya perra, entra." Sam rió y entró al Impala, notando que Castiel estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

"Hey Cas."

"Hola, Sam, ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"No me quejo, hace frío igual que siempre pero hey, al menos ya casi acabo los exámenes." El ojiazul sonrió y después de una pausa Sam volvió a hablar "Hoy saliste temprano, ¿eh?"

"Sí, al fin terminé un adro y decidí descansar un poco."

"Me alegro de eso, Cas." Sam le sonrió y Cas pudo verlo desde el retrovisor, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Dean y Cas platicaban un poco mientras que Sam veía las calles por la ventana. Su celular comenzó a timbrar y el menor miró su pantalla, comenzando a sonreír poco a poco al ver que era Lucifer. Cabe mencionar que ellos por las noches después de que Sam terminaba de estudiar se mensajeaban hasta que prácticamente uno de los dos no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. (Cosa que Sam se declara algo culpable de eso siendo una de las razones de sus ojeras y sólo a veces su mal humor mientras está en clases.)

"¿Hola? ¿Sam? ¿Estás ocupado o sigues en clases?"

"¡Hey! Uh… no no, está bien; mi hermano ya me ha recogido y vamos de camino al departamento."

"Oh, me alegra de eso entonces." Dean por un momento volteó a ver a Sam por el retrovisor algo curioso escuchando la conversación de su hermano. "Y uh… ¿sí quieres que aún vaya mañana para ayudarte?"

"¡Ah por supuesto que sí! ¡Gracias! Que… ¿qué tal si vienes a las cuatro? ¿Sí te anoté mi dirección, ¿cierto?" Pudo escuchar a Lucy reír por el otro lado de la línea y sonó como un ángel. _Oh espera, eso es algo que la verdad Sam no debería de pensar._

"Sí, aquí la tengo. Estaré ahí entonces."

"Woah, gracias, Luce." Sí, Sam al fin pudo comenzar a decirle un buen sobrenombre después de una de sus pláticas por la madrugada. "Te espero entonces mañana." Se despidieron y el castaño colgó suspirando sonriente.

"¿Luce? ¿Es acaso alguna nueva amistad, Sammy?" Dean le sonrió pícaramente y su hermano estiró su brazo para poder darle un golpe sin ganas en su hombro.

"Sí, mañana vendrá al departamento para que me ayude a estudiar para mi último examen."

"¿sólo estudiar?" El menor instantáneamente le miró feo, rodando sus ojos.

"Sí, Dean. Mitología. Anda ya hombre sabes que no he tenido algo serio con alguien desde lo que pasó con Ruby."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos Sammy, estaba bromeando." Sam al final terminó sonriendo; su hermano podría ser un idiota pero muy rara vez podría molestarse realmente con sus comentarios.

Sábado.

¿Por qué Sam se sentía tan nervioso? No era la primera vez que veía a Luce, bueno… al menos en el café. ¿Tal vez era por qué al fin lo vería fuera de éste? ¿O por qué sería la primera vez que visitaría su departamento? ¿O por qué creía que no se veía presentable? El menor sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esas dudas de su cabeza.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y Sam estaba acostado en su cama. Cuando Dean o Cas no estaban ahí el departamento estaba en un silencio total. Le era agradable –pero igual le gustaba estar con ellos claro está–.

Sintió como si hubieran pasado sólo tres segundos desde que pensaba en eso cuando Sam escuchó su celular.

"¿Hola? ¿Luce?"

"Hey Sam, uh, ya estoy en el edificio pero… olvidaste decirme que piso." En ese momento Sam se quería dar una gran bofetada.

"Oh sí sí… es… el último."

"Muy bien. Espera, no cuelgues para-" se fue la señal, seguramente ya estaba en el elevador. Pasaron sólo segundos mientras el castaño sostenía su celular en manos cuando volvió a timbrar.

"¿Qué numero es, Sam?" Luce caminaba por el pasillo y Sam caminó hasta la puerta.

"Oh, el último. El 66." El rubio rió en bajo.

"Vaya que buen lugar."

"Sí, hay menos ruido aquí y-" El ojiverde abrió la puerta y Lucifer tenía la mano alzada, a punto de tocar la puerta. "… Hey." Sam sonrió al ver como Lucy se veía… bien… muy bien(*). Notó que llevaba puestas unas gafas "No… no sabía que usabas lentes."

"Sólo cuando es necesario." Lucy sonrió y colgó, guardando su celular mientras Sam había olvidado eso por completo. "¿Puedo?"

"Oh sí sí, pasa." El castaño sonrió y dejó pasarlo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Bonito departamento." El ojiazul miró alrededor con una sonrisa… era cálida.

"Gracias… mi hermano y yo hemos vivido aquí casi tres años ya desde… bueno, que fallecieron nuestros padres." Se encogió de hombros y Luce lo volteó a ver.

"Yo… eh… ¿nos ponemos a estudiar? Lo siento si te incomodé por eso."

"Oh no, no importa. Está bien. Sí, vamos, siéntate." Señaló al sillón, en frente estaba una mesa pequeña y libros de mitología. Los dos se sentaron y así comenzó el largo estudio.

Sam no se dio cuenta en el momento que estaban tomando una cerveza, y algo juntos, con sus rodillas rozando. Eran aproximadamente la ya.

"Sam… ¿conoces la historia de Ícaro?"

"Ícaro… uh… no en realidad." Lucy sonrió mientras dejaba la cerveza y cerraba el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas.

"Ícaro y su padre Dédalo habían sido encarcelados en un laberinto y bueno, planeaban salir de ahí. Su padre, siendo un arquitecto, comenzó a elaborar unas alas para cada uno con cera y plumas de pájaros que pasaban y caían para que así podrían volar sobre el océano. Una vez que las había terminado y estaban a punto de volar, éste le advirtió: 'Ícaro, no vueles cerca del mar porque tus plumas se mojarán y caerás; pero tampoco tan alto porque el sol derretirá la cera de tus alas…" Lucifer pausó mientras tomaba aire y miró a Sam, quien lo estaba escuchando con atención. "Una vez volando…" humedeció sus labios. "Aún con las advertencias de su padre, Ícaro quiso alcanzar el paraíso y voló más y más alto hasta que cayó, dándose cuenta que su cera se había derretido y eventualmente, por más que agitó sus brazos, su último destino fue ahogarse en el mar." El ojiazul seguía sin quitarle la mirada a Sam. "Al momento de que su padre llegó a la isla, decidió llamar al mar a honor a su hijo: Icaria." El castaño se quedó callado, sorprendido tanto de la historia como de Luce que se la sabía perfectamente.

"Wow… es… interesante…"

"Sí que lo es, mi favorita en realidad." Lucy se inclinó un poco hacía Sam. "¿Has sentido esto, Sam? Ya sabes, escuchar advertencias de alguien y aún aunque las hayas escuchado mil veces, ¿ganó la tentación y caíste?" El ojiverde se quedó pensando un momento.

"La verdad… no… no sé… caer de alguna manera… supongo que sí…" lo miró algo preocupado cuando notó al rubio sonreír con amargura mientras desviaba la mirada. "¿Tú… sí?"

"Supongamos que sí y… bueno… ahora soy llamado un monstruo y la mayoría de mi familia ahora no me dirige la palabra." Suspiró y se frotó el entrecejo, recargando su espalda en el sofá nuevamente. "Supongo que estoy maldito por mi nombre, ¿eh?" volvió a mirar a Sam, ahora con una mueca.

"Oh Luce… yo… lo siento si te hice-"

"Anda ya, no sientas lastima." Rió en bajo mientras le daba un suave golpe en su hombro. "Está bien… mientras Anna y mis otros dos hermanos me sigan hablando está bien, supongo." Hubo un silencio, un silencio que a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba; se intercambiaban palabras mientras se miraban. Que… ¿pero qué era? ¿Por qué de alguna manera sintió que lo comprendía perfectamente aún en un silencio total? No era la primera vez que le pasaba, ya había pasado varias veces lo mismo en el café pero en tiempos más cortos. "Sam…" La voz de Luce era suave, muy suave, algún impulso hizo inclinarse hacía él lentamente cuando algo interrumpió. El celular del rubio. "Yo-" Sam en un movimiento rápido se volvió a apartar y suspiró. "Lo siento es… es un mensaje de mi hermana y una notificación de que tengo batería baja…" arqueó una ceja. "¿Tendrás un cargador, Sam?" el ojiverde de inmediato se paró.

"Oh sí sí, está… está en mi cuarto, ven, sígueme." Lucifer se paró y siguió a Sam hasta su habitación, en donde él tenía su celular cargando. Lo desconectó y el ojiazul le pasó el suyo para así conectarlo. Una vez ya hecho le sonrió y Luce le correspondió, después le echó una mirada a su cuarto

"Linda habitación."

"Gracias… supongo" Sam sonrió más, viendo como el rubio miraba alrededor con curiosidad.

Otra vez. Silencio.

Es como si Luce contemplara cada detalle de cada objeto en su habitación mientras que el ojiverde sólo miraba el rostro del otro… contemplándolo igual. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? El rubio llegó a notar su mirada en él y lo estaba viendo por igual ahora.

"¿Sam?" Luce no quitó la mirada, al contrario, parecía como si la hubiera intensificado.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Algo anda mal?" Lucifer se había volteado, quedando ahora cara a cara. Se quitó los lentes y los dejó en el buro en donde ahora sus caderas estaban recargadas. ¿Se estaba acercando lentamente o era Sam?

"Luce yo…" más silencio, sólo tensión. Lucy arqueó una ceja, esperando a que el castaño continuara.

"¿Tú…?" Se había acercado más, al fin Sam se había dado cuenta. "¿Qué te incomoda Sam? Anda ya que me-"

"Sólo cállate, mierda." El castaño no supo lo que le impulsó a tomarlo de los hombros y jalarlo hacía él, juntando así sus labios de una manera un poco agresiva, chocando un poco sus dientes. Luce presionó fuerte con las dos de sus manos el pecho de Sam, como si de tratar de corresponderle quisiera pero fallando.

"Hnngh- S-Sam…" el rubio trató de hablar entre el beso frunciendo. Sam se separó sólo un poco, rozando sus narices intentando tomar aire.

"Yo… Oh Dios." Se separó, dando dos pasos atrás cubriéndose la cara. "Lo siento Luce, yo, yo-" Luce lo tomó de la muñeca y lo empujó a su cama, haciéndolo sentarse; el castaño nunca pensó que Lucifer tendría tanta fuerza aún viéndose algo delgado y menor de estatura.

"Ugh Sam…" se sentó en sus piernas. "Ya estaba esperándote."

"¿Q-Qué?" Luce sonrió de medio lado y se lamió sus propios labios, mientras se acercaba a los de Sam y se rozaban. "D-Dios… Luci…fer…" el ojiverde le tomó de sus caderas y ahora se tomó el tiempo de besarlo lentamente, saboreando su boca y recorriendo cada una de sus esquinas mientras que el rubio le correspondía, lenguas jugando lentamente y lo tomaba de sus mejillas, juntándose más y sintiendo sus bultos que se formaban poco a poco debajo de sus pantalones. El castaño gimió en bajo entre el beso al sentirlo.

"Lucy…" susurró Sam mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su abrigo, acariciando con esa mano todo su pecho, haciendo que Luce hiciera un sonido muy suave para Sam. Dios, si eso era el principio no quisiera parar en algún momento.  
El ojiazul se quitó su playera y la del mayor también; sus ojos… sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, miedo y felicidad de que tal vez al fin llegó el momento que él tanto esperaba.

"Aquí estoy, Sammy… aquí…" _Sammy_. Sam lo acostó en su cama y comenzó a besarlo desde su barbilla y así lentamente bajando, su cuello, sus clavículas, pecho, estómago. Lucifer soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados. El rubio tomó al ojiverde de su cabello mientras temblaba. "Dios, Sam, hazlo… por… por favor…" Sam rió en bajo y besó justo arriba de su pantalón.  
Lentamente lo bajó junto con su ropa interior y lo miró. Se veía tan vulnerable. El castaño relamió sus labios y lentamente metió el miembro de Luce a su boca, causándole un gemido ahogado y lo tomó con un poco de más fuerza. Comenzó a lamerlo lentamente tomándose su tiempo; llenándolo con su boca. Unos momentos después los movimientos habían aumentado y el rubio mordía su labio inferior. "Sam… Sammy… oh Dios… ya… te quiero, Sam… ya…" Sam se separó un poco, preocupado.

"¿Estás… estás seguro?"

"Sí, Dios, no aguanto."

"Uhm… yo… Oh mierda espera aquí." El castaño lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, no sabiendo que más decirle. Lo besó y se dirigió al cuarto de Dean. "Dios qué hago aquí, qué hago aquí." Sam buscó en uno de sus cajones y encontró el lubricante –ya a la mitad_, Oh Dio_s– y un condón.  
Lucifer estaba sentado ahora, viendo a la puerta cuando regresó, al notar los objetos en sus dos manos arqueó una ceja.

"Y eso de dón…-"

"No preguntes, ugh." Sam se quitó la ropa restante y se acercó a Luce para interrumpir su oración besándolo y sus miembros se rozaron por un instante, haciendo gemir a Lucifer entre el mismo beso y tomó al castaño por los hombros. Fue entonces cuando Sam comenzó a masturbar los dos miembros con su mano, haciendo que después el ojiazul cortara el beso para poder gemir a su gusto, arqueando su cuello.

"Sammy… Dios… Ya…" Sam mordió su cuello mientras alcanzaba el lubricante y se ponía el condón de igual manera, para así comenzarse a lubricar a si mismo mientras ahogaba sus gemidos por la fría sensación que estaba sintiendo.  
Recostó a Luce, observando la marca roja que formaría un chupetón en su cuello.

"Yo… no sé qué hacer." Sam se sonrojó hasta las orejas y el rubio arqueó una ceja un tanto confundido.

"Wow… uhm…" Luce le arrebató al castaño el lubricante y se derramó un poco en tres de sus dedos. "Esto… será vergonzoso." El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente comenzó a penetrarse a sí mismo con un dedo, gimiendo en bajo al sentir lo frío que se sentía y Sam lo miró.  
No apartaba su mirada de las expresiones que hacía Lucifer. Sintió una especie de dolor en su miembro cuando el rubio ya tenía los tres de sus dedos dentro de él y con su otra mano se masturbaba. "Sam… Sam… ah…" Lucifer murmuraba y el castaño dejó salir un involuntario jadeo. "Por favor… hazlo ya… estoy… estoy listo." Luce se quitó sus dedos y no le apartó la mirada, escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas.

El ojiverde asintió y colocó su miembro cerca de la entrada del menor, quien gimió al sentirlo. Lentamente ya estaba dentro de él y ahogó un gemido en su garganta.

"Dios… Dios… Mierda. Luce estás tan… caliente." Sam pasó saliva comenzando a respirar por la boca. "Voy… voy a comenzar a moverme." Se mordió el labio inferior mientras que el rubio asintió y el mayor comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Se tomaron un tiempo hasta que Sam sintió que Luce estaba ya acostumbrado a los movimientos, dejándose llevar, se agachó un poco para alcanzar el lóbulo del ojiazul y lo mordió suavemente mientras que éste comenzaba a gemir más y ahora, también a arañar la espalda del castaño.

"Oh Dios… estoy… tan… tan cerca, Sam. Hnngh yo… ya no aguanto… Sam… Sammy… por favor." Gimió mordiendo el espacio entre el cuello y hombro del mencionado.

"Yo… yo también Luce…" El castaño tomó el miembro del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente haciendo que Lucifer mordiera con más fuerza. "¡Oh mierda! Lucy… _Lucy_…"

Luce no pudo más y se vino en la mano de Sam, gimiendo el nombre de éste y manchando sus estómagos. El castaño gimió en bajo mientras que en dos embestidas más se vino igual, sintiendo como el rubio presionó las uñas en su espalda.  
Necesitó unos momentos para retomar el aire y salió de Lucy, tirando el condón a la basura y con algo de pereza, cerrando la puerta igual. El ojiazul volteó a verlo y se envolvió en las sabanas, haciendo sonreír a Sam y se acostara a su lado.

"Yo… sé qué es algo tonto pero… Sam, ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí?" Sam sonrió y lo jaló hacia él.

"Sí, está bien pero uhm… ¿esto es lío de una noche o…?"

Luce hizo esa sonrisa… _esa mueca_ que a Sam comenzaba a agradarle.

"Pues… para mí no me gustaría eso de sólo un lío, Sam. Tú… bueno…" Bajó la cabeza, ¿acaso estaba apenado? El ojiverde lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó lleno de ternura.

"A mí tampoco me gustaría, Luce. A mí tampoco." El rubio sonrió y se aferró más a él.

"Gracias, Sam. Yo…" se echó a reír apenado y besó al castaño. Un suave y corto beso. "Te quiero."

A Sam se le iluminó el rostro, y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Lo sé… y yo a ti." El castaño besó la frente del otro, siendo lo último que hicieron antes de quedar dormidos esa noche.

Sam había tenido una buena calificación para su examen de mitología, un 9.6 para ser exactos. Eso estaba bien; excelente en realidad. Al día siguiente que había obtenido los resultados, lo primero que hizo fue ir al café.  
Oh sí, Luce decidió tomar un turno por las tardes/noches ahora que Anna había regresado. No sólo a Sam le habían encantado sus cafés claro.  
Tomaba el turno de 5 a 11, tocándole cerrar siempre.

Cuando el castaño llegó y le contó todo sobre sus resultados a Luce, éste no podía estar más alegre.

"Me alegra de eso, Sam." El rubio dijo suavemente mientras le dejaba de dar la espalda y le entregaba un café. Un café para celebrarlo.

"Yo… wow, gracias, Luce. En serio, sin ti–"

"Oh vamos cállate y toma el café. Yo sé qué sin mí no hubieras podido." Bromeó Lucifer mientras que Sam rió y comenzó a beberlo.

"Gracias, de nuevo… en serio…" El ojiazul sonrió de medio lado.

"Hm… ¿qué tal si vamos al cine? Para celebrarlo. Pero ven aquí a las 10:40, es la única condición." El castaño asintió sonriendo.

"Me parece buena idea. Aquí estaré." Luce se recargó en la barra y le susurró lo suficientemente cerca de su oído.

"Y tal vez podamos ir a mi departamento para no molestar a tu hermano, ¿eh?" le mordió suavemente el lóbulo a Sam, haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco y sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas.

"S-Sí…" el rubio fue ahora quien se echó a reír y se separó.

"Y más te vale que no canceles nada." Le guiñó y en menos de dos segundos ya se dirigía a un cliente. A veces Luce le daba el verdadero significado a su nombre.

La tarde había pasado lenta. Muy lenta para Sam. Dean lo habí a invitado a ver un maratón de Star Trek, junto con Cas, así que los tres comieron palomitas por varias horas.

"Bueno uh…" Sam se levantó, quince minutos antes de la hora acordada. "Tengo que… irme, saldré al café de Anna y después al cine así que llegaré tarde." Dean no hizo ninguna protesta así que asintió, Cas lo miró y sonrió.

"Está bien, Sam. Espero que la pases bien." Sam le devolvió la sonrisa y salió con algo de prisa. "Hey Dean…" el mayor de los Winchester arqueó una ceja y miró a su novio, quién veía la mesa enfrente. "¿Esa no es la cartera de Sam?"

Sam llegó sólo unos diez minutos más tarde, habiendo algo de tráfico. Lucifer se encontraba acomodando las sillas que estaban solas o fuera de sus mesas.

"Hey." Luce volteó y sonrió. "Lo siento; tráfico."

"Oh que va, no importa. Sólo espero a que se vayan estas chicas y cuente el dinero… y ya está." Sam fue ahora quién sonrió y asintió.

"Está bien, sabes que esperaré." Y justo como lo dijo Luce, sólo unos quince minutos más ya estaba contando el dinero en la caja y el castaño estaba del otro lado de la barra.

"¿Entonces a qué horas empieza la película?"

"En media hora, todavía hay tiempo, Sam."

"¿Y cuánto dura?" Sam sonrió de medio lado haciéndole entender al rubio a lo que se refería, causando que éste riera.

"No te preocupes, Sam, sabes que si no tienes problemas puedes quedarte todas las noches que quieras en mi departamento" El castaño rió igual y se acercó a él.

"Ah… entonces está bien." Luce hizo esa mueca y se acercó igual, juntando sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña campana de la puerta los interrumpió y Sam se alteró, separándose de golpe al ver a su hermano y Cas en la entrada.

"¡Dean! Y-Yo…" el mayor de los Winchester lo miraba atónito y Cas tenía una expresión menos sorprendida, teniendo sólo las cejas arqueadas. "Puedo explicar–"

"Sam… ¿quién demonios es él?" Dean se limitó a contestar.

"Castiel…" Sam miró a Luce algo sorprendido, entonces frunció el ceño confundido.

"¿Se… se conocen?" miró ahora a Cas, esperando una respuesta.

"Sam… ¿No lo sabías o al menos no te lo mencionó?" el castaño sólo frunció aún más el ceño confundido.

"¿Mencionarle qué?" Dean estaba igual de confundido que su hermano.

"Sam…" Luce dijo suavemente. "¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije la primera vez que nos conocimos que sabía quién era Castiel?" El castaño asintió lentamente.

"Lucifer es mi hermano." Cas terminó por el rubio con el mismo tono. "Lucifer Novak, el segundo hermano mayor de todos nosotros." El ojiazul tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, como si esperara ese momento desde que había comenzado una relación con Sam. Hubo un silencio profundo y momentos después Dean comenzó a caminar hacía Luce, apretando el puño y subiéndose la manga de su chaqueta.

"Lo mato… ¡Lo mato!"


End file.
